1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a vacuum cleaner and a dust separating apparatus thereof. More particularly, the present invention relates to a vacuum cleaner and a dust separating apparatus thereof having a removable dust container.
2. Description of Related Art
In general, a vacuum cleaner is an apparatus that uses suctioning force imparted by a suction motor installed in a main body to suction air including dust and filter the dust within the main body. Such vacuum cleaners can largely be divided into canister vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle provided separately from and connected with a main body, and upright vacuum cleaners that have a suctioning nozzle coupled to the main body.
A related art vacuum cleaner includes a vacuum cleaner main body, and a dust separator installed in the vacuum cleaner main body for separating dust from air. The dust separator is generally configured to separate dust using a cyclone principle. Because performance of these types of vacuum cleaners can be rated based on the fluctuating range of their dust separating performance, dust separators for vacuum cleaners have continuously been developed to provide improved dust separating performance.
Also, from a user's perspective, dust separators for vacuum cleaners that can be easily separated from the vacuum cleaner main body, and that enable dust to easily be emptied, are desired.